Love, Lies, and Pain
by Niimura-sama
Summary: The night before... and when all seems to be better again, her hopes and innocence are ripped from her. Aizen x Momo - Aizen Gin x Momo - Rape in second chapter: Be Aware


Running happily to Lord Aizen's chambers, Momo was on an errand for him, coming back with the papers he asked for. She bumped into someone as she turned a corner. She looked up to apologize but stopped dead in thought as she saw the mocking fox grin stare down at her.

"Don't ya think you should watch where you goin' hun?"

She stared at him for a moment before stuttering her apology. "S-Sorry about th-that, Ichimaru-taichou..." she spoke as she gathered the papers she dropped.

"All is well, young one," his smile seemed to widen as he walked off. "Bye bye now," he waved.

A shiver went through her as she watched him walk off. He always left her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off as she skipped to Aizen's office.

Slowly opening the door, she peeked inside to see Aizen working on something at his desk. He looked up to greet her with a soothing smile on his face. "You're back," he smiled, motioning her over.

"Here are the papers you asked for," she handed them to him with unneeded excitement.

"Thank you...What a good girl you are," he gave her another warm smile that made her heart melt.

Such a ridiculous crush she had on the captain. Practically every movement he made was a comfort to her. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked, hoping that he wanted her to do something, anything, for him. Before he answered, he paused. The silence gave way for the butterflies to roam her stomach.

"Yes, there is. Meet me in the back bedroom," he asked her as he disappeared into the other room. She wasn't sure what to expect, but that wasn't any reason for her not to obey. She walked to the other room to see his bedroom with the empty futon in the center.  
"Aizen-taichou?" she asked, wondering where he was. Then his voice came from behind her.

"You look very tired. Don't you need sleep?" he asked. The smooth, deep voice made her weak in the knees.

"If it's not any trouble, I would like to stay awake with you..." she prayed he would allow her. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his answer.

"Of course you can," he gave her that amazing smile once more and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you! I promise I won't bother you!" she hugged more and became overwhelmed with happiness when she felt him hug back.

"It's no problem," he patted her head. She jumped up to give him a peck on the cheek, which she didn't expect that she would even do.

"Oh...Sorry , Aizen-taichou..." she was imagining giving him that kiss, but didn't think she would actually act on her thoughts. She was surprised when she felt him kiss her forehead.

"Nothing to be sorry about..." the tone of his voice was deep and alluring. It was definitely...sexy, was the word she was looking for. She felt a shock go through her body when his hand caressed her cheek. "You're so cute, Momo." She knew she was blushing crazily as her cheeks felt warm.

"Aizen-taichou..." she wanted to speak but had no idea what to say.

"You're a lovely young woman, you know."

She felt her blush grow when she heard those words. She was at a loss for words as Aizen continued to caress her cheek and run his fingers through her hair. His next question shocker her.

"Do you love me, Momo?" he asked.

Her thoughts tried to get in order as she attempted to piece together what to say next. She had feelings for him, and it was obvious to all that she had a major crush on the captain. She looked up to him (other than literally), respected him, and trusted him more than just about anyone in the Soul Society. As her thoughts came together, she wondered if all of this really meant "love". The feeling she gets when she sees him, hears him, and thinks about him. Her entire being becomes warm and she feels safe when she's with him. Was this...?

"I do love you, Aizen-taichou."  
Another smiled played on his lips that made her weak. He held her in a tight hug, level with her height now that he was on his knees. He pulled back to look deep into her eyes. Her blush was ever-present. She looked back into those dark chocolate eyes, loving how close she was to the gentle captain. Her eyes wandered to his lips as he seemed to get closer to her. Now she wanted to kiss him, but didn't expect that he would actually do it. She almost gasped in surprise when she felt his lips press against hers. Having never been in this situation before, she didn't know what to do, but had unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Their combined warmth made her feel loved by the captain that she's wanted to be with for so long. Aizen's kiss became more passionate and deeper as he picked her up, walking over to the empty futon. Part of her wanted to stop him, being surprised that he suddenly picked her up and was taking her to the empty bed. She knew that meant something sexual could happen. Was she O.K. with that? Would she be O.K. with having sex, and with captain Aizen that she's loved for so long? She snapped back to reality when she noticed that Aizen had pulled away from the kiss and he was hovering over her on the bed.

"Aizen-taichou...Will we...?" she asked nervously.

"Only if you want to, Momo dear," he smiled again.

His smile made her blush again, and the butterflies in her stomach went wild. She ran her hand through his shaggy brown hair. Everything happening was almost dream-like. She expected to wake up in a cold sweat, alone in her own bed. Aizen kissed her forehead again and smiled to her.

"Do you want me, miss Hinamori?"

That voice sent shivers down her spine and his breath warmed the ear he whispered to. His tone was sweet yet demanding for an answer. Aizen pressed himself against her more when he felt her shiver. Her thoughts voiced once more.

"Yes, Aizen...I do." She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. He gave a small, deep laugh that made a sigh escape her mouth.

He nestled his head in her neck, kissing up and down. This new feeling made her grip his clothes tighter. He kissed her cheek and continued back down her neck to her chest. He stopped to look up and see her reaction. She looked back at him with pleading eyes. She wanted him to continue. She felt that she couldn't wait for him to be closer. To be with her. Inside her...She blushed at the thought of making love with captain Aizen.

She started to shake nervously when Aizen slowly started to take off her top. Noticing her reaction, he kissed her chest again as he slid off the rest of her clothes. To calm herself, she ran her hands through his soft brown hair. He looked back to her, his eyes asking if he should continue. Little Momo nodded yes. Truthfully, she couldn't wait for him to kiss her, touch her, to be with her. She wanted him, no, she needed him. Momo realized this was what she wanted out of the childish crush she had on him. Every movement was closer proof that it was love for this captain. Her train of thought was interrupted. Along with the cold air that brushed across her skin, she was startled by Aizen's tongue running slowly on her naked breast, massaging the other with his free hand. A small moan escaped her when Aizen took her whole breast in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the center. Her hands gripped his hair tightly as he massaged her more. His free hands switched to rubbing her petite body and sides. His tongue circled the areola and flicked quickly over her nipple. She couldn't help but release more tiny moans as his free hand slid down and rubbed her stomach. She was a little saddened when he stopped.

"Do you want to do the honors of taking off my clothes?" he smiled.

She eyed his clothed body, imagining herself taking them off. She couldn't believe she was getting this chance. She nodded as she slowly reached to pull away his shirt. Everything was dream-like again as she removed his clothing. Underneath his top was his strong, muscled body. She ran her hands on his abdominals. The muscles were perfect and amazing. All this was new to her innocent senses. His soft, flawless skin. His toned body. Nothing bothered her in this amazing moment. He kissed her again, passionately as he softly pushed her back against the bed. Her arms stayed wrapped around his neck, and as they continued to kiss, Aizen slid his hands down lower, rubbing her stomach before going lower and lower. Her breathing became short when a hand stopped just before her sex. Aizen stared deep into her eyes, searching for her approval.

She wanted this. It was like a dream come true. But she took a second to really think about this. The crush. Her love. Did he love her? This was still sex. The loss of her virginity. She was in charge of this moment. Should she allow this?

She nodded "yes".

He kissed her once more. It was only now that she realized she was wet down there. Her sexual awareness was focused as Aizen gently inserted one of his fingers. She purposely gasped, in case it hurt. To her surprise, it didn't, but she stayed on guard as they moved on. She gripped his shoulders and he kept kissing her to keep her mind from worrying. His warm finger slowly thrusted shallowly into her. In. Out. In. Out. She moaned into the kiss when he entered two more of his fingers. His movements became faster. The three strong fingers pumped easily in her wet sex. Luckily, nothing hurt yet, like she had imagined it originally would. For the moment, it all felt good. She started to shake with pleasure as he teased her clit with his thumb. He smiled at her surprised reaction and the reactions in his attempts to please her, which were obviously working. They kissed again before he removed his fingers and moved his head lower. She didn't know what to expect now, having never known what he was doing was also part of foreplay. Her innocence was slowly being dissolved away. The next thing she knew, she was shaking in pleasure once more when he started to slowly eat her out. His skilled tongue played with her clit and his tongue thrusted into her like his fingers did. She gasped with every tongue-flick and let out a sudden moan. She then started to pant lightly. She had came, and Aizen was lapping up her juices like a dog, licking her clean.

He had stopped, giving Momo time to calm down. When she opened her eyes, Aizen was looking back at her with that sexy smile of his.

"Miss Hinamori..." he whispered in her ear. "Are you ready?" His voice made her heart skip a beat.

She was sure this would hurt: the loss of her virginity. But now, she was sure she could handle it. It was with her love, Aizen, after all. She nodded in response. A trusting "yes".

She watched, almost curiously, as he stood to remove the rest of his clothes. When his pants slid off his hips, her virgin eyes widened in response. The male sex was new to her. She never saw anything sexual past a kiss, never pleasured herself before. All of her knowledge came from stories told by the other shinigami and lieutenants that were being either perverts or were just bored. But knowing what she already knew, she could tell captain Aizen's member was larger than what the supposed normal was. Her eyes returned to Aizen's soft brown ones. He looked back at her reassuringly.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked sweetly.

She said yes. They were already this far. Aizen carefully hovered himself above Momo. Her eyes stayed closed as he caressed her cheek and gently kissed her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her whole body tensed when she felt the tip of him slowly start to enter her. She couldn't deny she was a little scared, but being in Aizen's arms, being kissed by him, being loved by him, she was able to stay calm. Momo let out a gasp from the slight pain she felt. Her small voice released tiny moans as Aizen picked up speed from the slow thrusts to a more regular pace. She was surprised about the sensations of pleasure that shocked through her body in waves. The pain had only lasted seconds, then was replaced by the pulsating pleasure. Momo had her head buried in Aizen's shoulder as Aizen held her comfortably close. The thrusts continued, hitting her g-spot which made her moans of pleasure louder and stronger. Her entire body started to shake slightly that made a grin form on Aizen's lip as he kissed her. Now that his innocent partner had gotten her satisfaction, he quickened his pace, eliciting more gasps and moans from Momo. Momo let out another final gasp of pleasure when Aizen entered his entire length into her and released. Body heat, sweat, and their love mixed, their bodies entwined as they basked in the afterglow.

"A-Aizen-sama..." she whispered. "I love you."

And with a smile, Aizen replied, "I love you too, Momo-chan."

With those comforting words, Momo fell asleep in the captain's arms.

* * *

Momo awoke with a yawn. She looked around drowsily, rubbing her eyes. She laid down again to fall back asleep but was startled awake.

"C-Captain Aizen! I-I'm sorry, I must've dozed off..."

She looked around, seeing that the rooms were empty. Then she realized she would be late for the meeting. She quickly threw her clothes back on, fixed her hair, and ran off to her destination. A walkway caught her eye. _'Oh, perfect! I'll just take that shortcut,'_ she thought to herself as she ran down the hall. Her mind was half reminiscing about last night and half concentrated on getting to the meeting on time. _'I may be able to make it on time," _she smiled to herself. She turned the corner and the sight that caught her view ruined her. She was struck with fear and disbelief. Her breathing became weak and heavy.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Above was Aizen, pinned to a to the tower in front of her. Blood soaked into his clothes and was covering the wall, slowly dripping down.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit quick. I have tons of other stories to write, and many have chapters... D:**

**Wish me luck!**


End file.
